Smile That I Will Never Forget
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: Mungkin malam ini,esok hari,atau suatu hari di masa depan aku akan pergi mendahuluimu. Tapi seseorang tak akan benar-benar mati. Mereka akan tetep hidup di ingatan orang-orang yang sayang padanya. "Terima kasih Tokiya." Ia berusaha mengukir senyuman di wajahnya dan kembali berbaring "Gomenasai... Aishiteru,Tokiya. Sayonara..." TokiyaxOtoya. Warning : Yaoi. Character Death. One-Shot


Hembusan angin malam menusuk kulitku. Mengapa pula aku memilih tempat ini? Mungkin karena pemandangannya. Pemandangan dari atas bukit di belakang asrama memang indah terutama saat malam hari. Bintang-bintang di langit malam itu terlihat jelas. Aku mendongak keatas melihat bintang-bintang dan mencoba meraihnya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa, tapi mungkin sesaat lagi aku bisa meraihnya.

"Otoya" Suara familiar itu mendekat. Ia datang. Memang akulah yang memanggilnya kemari. Aku membalikan badan dan mataku bertemu dengan mata birunya. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tokiya" sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. "Katakan aku menjijikan tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan dalam arti 'teman sekamar' atau 'patner kerja' tapi aku menyukaimu dalam hal—"

"Aku mengerti" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku itu ia sudah memotongnya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut setelah itu. "sejak kapan?" ia bertanya.

"Ntahlah" aku menundukan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah. "Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyukaimu,Tokiy—"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat dirinya sudah mengangkat daguku dan menyatukan bibirnya dan bibirku dengan lembut. Mataku terbelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup perlahan untuk merasakan ciuman pertamaku yang hangat di malam dingin itu. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama tentunya. Pangeran yang dikenal dingin itu langsung menatapku dengan lekat setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Otoya."

* * *

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Smile Magic © Takuma Terashima/Otoya Ittoki**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : TokiyaxOtoya**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL/Boys Love. Character Death. Angst. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Smile That I Will Never Forget**

**Otoya's P.O.V. Start**

"Hey Otoya" sesorang menjentikan jarinya dihadapanku dan membuatku berhenti melamun.

"A-ah Tokiya! Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Sekarang giliranmu yang terakhir. Bersiaplah." Tanpa basa basi lagi sosok pangeran dingin dari idol grupnya itu pergi menuju ruang ganti baju.

Mengapa memori itu kembali lagi? Memang itu memori terindah bagiku. Sejak hari itu aku tahu kalau perasaanku terbalas. Jarak diantara kita semakin kecil setelah 5 bulan bersama. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan jika tiba-tiba jarak diantara kita membesar? Semakin besar sampai kita tak mengingat satu sama lain.

Aku menepuk pipiku sendiri agar tersadar kembali. Semua anggota STARISH melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk suatu majalah dan aku lah yang terakhir. Ren dan Masato sudah pergi lagi untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka masing-masing yang akan dipegang oleh keduanya. Natsuki dan Syo juga pergi untuk melakukan syuting mereka. Hanya tersisa Tokiya dan aku di studio itu.

Aku beranjak dari sofa di ruang tunggu dan pergi menuju kamar gantiku. Melewati koridor-koridor yang sepi aku bernyanyi pelan hingga langkahku berhenti tepat di depan ruang ganti. Belum sempat aku memeggang gagang pintu itu dadaku terasa sesak. Cepat-cepat kuambil sapu tangan di saku jaketku dan dalam hitungan detik aku terbatuk-batuk. Kututup mulutku dengan sapu tangan tadi dan tangan kiriku memegang dinding agar dapat menahan tubuhku.

"Otoya?" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari balik pintu dihadapanku. Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan sapu tangan yang kupegang ke dalam saku ku dan berusaha berdiri dengan benar lagi. Saat itu juga pintu terbuka dan aku dapat melihat sosok Tokiya dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeansnya.

"T-Tokiya! Kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian~?" Aku berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin di hadapannya.

"Sudah. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak tidak! Tadi hanya ada debu saja~ jadi aku batuk."

"Kau tak berbohongkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak mungkin berbohong padamu Tokiya~!"

"Baiklah, cepat selesaikan sesi pekerjaanmu. Aku menunggu di lobby."

"Okie dokie Tokiya~!"

Aku melambai kepadanya dan tersenyum seperti biasa walau Tokiya hanya berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Senyum itu perlahan menghilang dari wajahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruang ganti. Perlahan kututup pintu ruang ganti itu dan terdiam sesaat. Apa aktingku tadi bisa membuat Tokiya percaya aku tak apa? Semoga saja begitu... Kuambil sapu tanganku tadi dan membuka lipatannya.

Darah.

Hal itu yang pertama kulihat di atas sapu tangan putih milikku. Apa penyakitku sudah separah itu? Obat. Ya, obat. Aku harus meminumnya segera seka-.

"Ittoki-san kau sudah siap?" suara seorang wanita bereriak dari luar ruang gantiku.

"A-ah tunggu sebentar lagi!"

Obat bisa menunggu, sesi pemotretan tak akan berlangsung lama. Dengan sigap aku melepas jaket,t-shirt dan celana jeans ku dan berganti dengan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan dasi merah,celana hitam dan sepatu hitamnya.

"Yosh, ganbatte!" Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri dan berjalan menuju ruang pemotretan.

_-Time Skip 30 menit-_

Baru kali ini aku merasa kelelahan setelah sesi pemotretan. Atau mungkin ini efek karena belum meminum obatku? Pasti. Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang ganti baju untuk mengambil obatku. Kubuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok Tokiya yang sedang bersandar ke dinding. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Mengapa ia berada di sini?

"Kau bilang kau tak berbohong padaku,Otoya,tapi bukti berkata lain." Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Bagaimana dia—sapu tanganku. Aku dapat melihat tangan kanannya memegang sapu tanganku yang terkena darah dari batukku tadi. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya menggigit bibir bawahku dan perlahan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Bagaimana aku dapat menjelaskannya?

"Tokiya... Bukan... Aku hanya..." Aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Aku hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Tokiya, maafkan aku' dan perlahan ia mulai menghampiriku. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut tangannya di kepalaku. "Maaf..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau ingat malam dimana aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Ya."

"Satu minggu sebelum itu. Dokter bilang aku tak akan bertahan lebih dari setengah tahun." Aku berhenti sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangan dan ,engigit pelan bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan agar air mataku tidak mengalir. Kucoba membuka mulutku kembali "Saat itu aku berfikir, hey itu bukan waktu yang lama, mengapa aku tak mencoba membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku bahagia sampai akhir? Dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu..."

"Kau tak seharusnya merhasiakan ini semua,Otoya."

"Hehe... maaf..."

Kucoba melihat matanya dan mengukir senyuman di bibirku. Tapi senyum itu diikuti tetesan-tetesan air mata yang berhasil keluar dari mataku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Tokiya menyimpan sapu tanganku di dalam sakunya dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Terkadang memang ia memelukku kalau diriku mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi aku rasa ini pelukan yang berbeda. Pelukannya kali ini seperti pelukan yang mengatakan 'aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu'.

"Menangislah jika kau mau Otoya. Tapi tangisanmu tak akan merubah keadaan."

"Kau dingin sekali,Tokiya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini."

Keesokan harinya aku beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Membagi kebahagiaan kepada semua orang di dekatku. Bernyanyi untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ku ambil micku dan menaiki panggung. Cahaya lampu sorot dan _lightstick _menyinari konser STARISH di _Tokyo Dome. _

_With this warm melody,  
There's no more sadness!  
A song to "believe in"_

Bait demi bait lagu kunyanyikan sepenuh hatiku.

_At the crossroads without anyone else,  
Standing on my own  
(Hold me, hold me… A heart  
Hold me, hold me… So gentle)  
The warmth I'd sought after clasped tightly in my right hand  
(Tell me, tell me…  
Tell me…about this warmth)_

Berharap laguku mencapai perasaan semua orang yang berada di disekitarku.

_But I found it!  
(I believe you!) Surely,  
(You believe me!) my feelings  
(With this harmony) are changing  
I want to tell you with a few words,  
"Hey, you're not alone!"_

Berharap laguku dapat meyakinkan kalau mereka tidak sendirian

_Soon those tears will drift up to the heavens  
And transform into the floating clouds  
Then when it rains, in a shower of shining sunlight,  
It'll become a beautiful rainbow  
And then…into your smile_

Berharap laguku dapat melukiskan senyuman untuk semua yang mendengarnya.

Kulambaikan tanganku setelah musik itu selesai. Kulihat wajah orang-orang yang mendengarkan nyanyianku saat itu. Senyuman dan kesenangan terlukis di wajah mereka. Hal paling bahagia yang kurasakan adalah ketika perasaan dalam laguku tersampaikan kepada semua orang di sekitarku. Membagi kebahagiaan kepada semua orang.

"_Arigatou Minna-saaaaan!"_ Teriakku saat itu.

Dan aku tak percaya kalau teriakan itu adalah teriakan terakhirku di atas panggung.

**Otoya's P.O.V. End**

Satu minggu berlalu sejak konser malam itu. Keadaan Otoya memburuk. Obat-obatan pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia pun di rawat di rumah sakit. Media massa tidak diberitahu soal ini untuk menghindari para wartawan yang kemungkinan besar memenuhi rumah sakit dan mewawancarai Otoya. Anggota STARISH yang lain pun sibuk dengan urusan mereka kecuali Tokiya. Tokiya memohon kepada managernya agar di beri cuti untuk menemani Otoya hingga akhir. Karena itulah janji sang pangeran dingin kepada sang pangeran ceria.

**Tokiya's P.O.V. Start**

"Otoyanii-chan nyanyikan lagu _Smile Magic_ lagiiii!"

"Jangan! _Horizon_ aja Otoyanii!"

"Otoyanii-chan aku ingin _Brand New Melody_ saja!"

Rengekan anak-anak kecil memenuhi ruangan bermain khusus anak-anak ini. Sejak di rawat di rumah sakit yang Otoya lakukan hanya bernyanyi untuk anak-anak pengidap kanker dan HIV di rumah sakit ini. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikan mereka semua. Mereka tahu kalau hidup mereka tak akan selama anak-anak seusia mereka. Atau mungkin mereka tahu kapan mereka akan 'dipanggil'. Tapi mengapa mereka semua dapat tersenyum seperti itu? Seakan mereka akan hidup selamanya di dunia ini.

Aku hanya bersandar di pojok ruangan sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Sampai seorang anak perempuan dikuncir dua menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Tokinii-chan kenapa gak ikut nyanyi sama Otoyanii-chan?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"heee—tapi aku ingin dengar Tokiyanii-chan bernyanyi dengan Otoyanii-chan!" Seketika gadis itu merengek dihadapanku dan memintaku untuk menyanyi bersama Otoya. Aku melirik Otoya dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut bernyanyi dengan Otoya." Ku usap kepalanya sebelum pergi ke arah Otoya.

Diriku duduk disebelah Otoya yang sedang memegang gitar kesayangannya. Jari jemarinya memetik senar gitarnya dan menghasilkan lantunan musik yang indah. Aku mulai bernyanyi bait demi bait dari lagu _Mirai Chizu _yang disambung oleh Otoya. Anak-anak di depanku terlihat sangat senang mendengar aku dan Otoya bernyanyi. Ntah mengapa aku ikut senang melihat mereka semua. Tersenyum walau tahu waktu mereka sudah dekat. Sama seperti Otoya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya keadaan Otoya semakin memburuk. Ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Ia hanya bisa duduk dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ia tak bisa lagi bernyanyi untuk anak-anak di tempat bermain rumah sakit ini. Anehnya senyumnya tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Semenjak keadaannya semakin parah aku tak pernah kembali ke asrama dan menginap disini untuk menemaninya dan membantunya.

"Nee, Tokiya~ Aku kangen bernyanyi untuk semua orang lagi." Ia berbicara padaku sambil memaksakan senyuman. "Aku kangen mendegarkan teriakan penonton dari atas panggung. Aku kangen bernyanyi bersamamu dan yang lain."

"Aku juga." Saat itu kugenggam tangannya dengan erat dan memandang wajahnya dengan raut khawatir. Sebuah senyuman. Ia selalu memasang senyuman itu bahkan di saat seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti.

"Hey bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi untukmu! Aku ingin membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang terutama dirimu Tokiya!"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Otoya."

"Tidak kok! Gitarku~ Ambilkan gitarku~~" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk gitarnya yang berada di atas sofa seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan mengambilkan gitar itu untuknya. Seketika ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Ia mengambil _pick_ gitar di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil gitar yang kubawakan. Setiap kali ia memegang gitar wajahnya seperti bersinar.

_Before you know it, everyone will probably  
Grow up into adults  
Chasing every breeze, moving towards your dreams_

Ia mulai menyanyi walau tidak bisa lagi dengan suara cerianya tetapi dengan suara lirihnya.

_Straight ahead,  
Always  
In the depths of my heart  
So strongly,  
Let's look ahead unafraid!  
Reach out to the brightness_

Jika aku boleh jujur, setiap lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu yang paling indah yang pernah kudengar.

_So now everyone is moving forward  
And painting their own stories  
Stumbling a little, wanting to cry sometimes,  
Whenever that happens, I want you  
To remember this song…_

Lagumu dan dirimu. Dua hal yang akan selalu kukenang tentunya.

_With this warm melody,  
There's no more sadness!  
Believe in yourself!  
There's no replacement for your own story  
It'll become a beautiful rainbow  
And then…into your smile_

Senyum? Apa aku masih bisa melakukannya? Ketika dirinya sudah tak berada disini lagi...

_Thank you… Thanx to my dear!_

Ketika ia sudah berhenti memetik gitarnya, mataku terasa berat. Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Setetes... dua tetes... air mataku turun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tokiya?" Aku masih terdiam memandang wajahnya. "Tokiya?" sekali lagi ia memanggilku. Aku masih tak berkutik. Terlintas dipikiranku jika suara itu tak pernah memanggil namaku lagi.

"Tokiya, dulu ada yang pernah berkata padaku." Ia menaruh gitarnya disebelahnya "'Menangislah jika kau mau Otoya. Tapi tangisanmu tak akan merubah keadaan.' Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya untukmu, Tokiya. Menangislah Tokiya. Tapi tangisanmu tak akan merubah keadaan. Mungkin malam ini,esok hari,atau suatu hari di masa depan aku akan pergi mendahuluimu. Tapi seseorang tak akan benar-benar mati. Mereka akan tetep hidup di ingatan orang-orang yang sayang padanya."

Mendengar pernyataannya barusan aku berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari mataku lagi dan terdiam sesaat.

"Tentu aku menyayangimu Otoya. Selamanya."

"Terima kasih Tokiya." Ia berusaha mengukir senyuman di wajahnya dan kembali berbaring "_Gomenasai... Aishiteru,Tokiya. Sayonara..._"

Ia selalu mengatakan kata-kata itu setiap ingin memejamkan matanya. Takut ia tak dapat membukanya lagi dan terlambat meminta maaf. Tapi, malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam terakhir ia mengatakan kata-kata itu. Malam terakhir dimana aku melihat senyumannya itu.

Senyuman indah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

* * *

**A/N : OWARIIII—akhirnya selesai demi apa gue seneng walau sejak tokiya's pov udah gak bener bahasanya asdfghjkl**

**Okay dedikasi hidup emang buat tokioto dulu dan kali ini otoya yang meninggal—jahat emang saya—hasil dari idenya AisuRuhi sankyu! this fic for you maaf kalau tidak memenuhi ekspetasimu ;w;**

**Credit for silvermoon249 -livejournal- for the english translation of Smile Magic  
And lotusl -dA- for the pict~**

**Terakhir thanks for reading! Silent readers,followers,reviewers,dll~ Review it maybe? Berusaha tegar jika di flame... flame yang membangun _(:3**


End file.
